Conto de Fadas
by Zanelato
Summary: Quem é que não acredita em contos de fadas ? E quando achamos que encontramos o principe encantado acamos vendo que ele não passa de um sapo. E o que era sapo é o nosso principe.
1. Namorando ?

**Capítulo 1**

Sempre estamos sonhando com o príncipe encantado acabamos criando assim um em nossa cabeça, deixando de olhar para os lados de ver alguém que gosta mesmo de nós. Acreditamos no que aquele ser que criamos em nossas cabeças nunca mentira, nos trairá e sempre ira nos amar. Pura ilusão assim como muitas garotas estão sonhando com ser encantado a Kagome também esta.

Kagome Higurashi uma moça de 16 anos, tem cabelos castanho escuro liso e ondulado nas pontas aonde da certo charme, olhos azuis que nem as mais belas aguas cristalinas, mora com seus avôs paternos em Tóquio. Sua mãe mora no Brasil aonde é considerada uma das melhores escritoras junto dela mora também seu irmão Souta de 10 anos e seu avô de 55 anos que conta varias historias de nossa antiga casa do Templo Higurashi.

_ Ai que droga eu vou matar que esta me ligando uma hora dessas.

_ Oi Kah é a Sango você ainda vai demora muito o Korako não vai espera muito ele ainda tem que i para a faculdade... Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Hum ... Ainda esta de madrugada Sango volta a dormi.

_ ACORDAAA já é 7 horas você tem 15 minutos para chegar. Tchau beijus (Sango desliga o telefone para a Kagome não começa a reclamar do tempo que tinha para se arrumar).

_ Droga ela sempre desliga na minha cara ela vai vê na hora que eu pega ela.

Kagome se arruma o mais rápido que conseguiu, sai de casa correndo Sango não morava muito longe dali era apenas três casas depois da sua. Chegado lá viu Sango com uma cara de poucos amigos na mesma hora Kagome estremeceu ela conhecia a amiga saiba se fosse fala alguma coisa acabaria apanhando.

_ Anda logo meu irmão já falo bastante para mim e nem fala nada que eu ti acordei se não você nem iria para aula (Sango não estava braba com Kagome por ter se atrasado mas tinha que a repreendes para ver se da próxima ela acordava mais cedo).

_ Desculpe amanhã acordo mais cedo .

_Então vamos ou as duas ainda vão ficar conversando muito eu já estou atrasado (falo Korako)

Korako era cinco anos mais velhos cuidava de sua irmã seis anos seus pais morreram num acidente de carro deixando os dois na escola e foram correndo para sala só faltava 5 minutos para bater o sinal. Chegando lá Rin já as esperava sentada em seu lugar. Elas sentavam no fundo da sala diziam que era melhor para conversa.

_ Onde vocês estavam já estava preocupada com vocês achando que tinham sido sequestradas por óvnis .

_ Adivinha como sempre a nossa bela adormecida dormiu demais.(falo Sango)

_Só que não acordei com o príncipe encantado e sim com a Sango berrando comido.(falo Kagome abrindo a boca de sono)

Kagome, Sango e Rin faziam o trio tipo três mosqueteiros cada uma com uma personalidade diferente. Rin era com se diz a palhacinha da turma sempre brincalhona mas tinha um pequeno probleminha ela ainda acreditava em etes, bruxas e principalmente em conto de fadas e bichos papões sempre dormia de luz acessa uma vez sua mãe desligo a luz e ela teve que ir para o hospital por causa de ter uma crise de pânico e estava se machucando com uma tesoura, Sango era forte e dava muito medo quando estava irritada então ninguém mexia com ela já Kagome era muito esperta e meiga só que quando o assunto era garotos deixava se levar mostrava que não sabia em nada sobre eles e acreditava em quem estava junto cegamente.

_Então Kagome você e o Inuyasha estão namorando?(pergunta Rin com uma cara séria)

_eu acho que sim , mas ele disse que não queria que eu falasse para ninguém por enquanto.

_olha Kagome eu vou logo fala para você termina com ele.(falo Rin)

_mas por que Rin você sabe que ela gosta dele já faz tempo, é normal ele pensa assim por enquanto pois ele acabo de termina com a Kikio. (falo Sango)

_não termino não, eu o vi e ela lá no pátio meio que escondido e ele pareceu bem "animadinho" para o meu gosto com ela. (disse Rin dando ênfase no animadinho)

_ele me falo que ela vive correndo atrás dele e ele não quer mais nada com ela. Talvez você tenha o visto dar outro fora nela nessa hora que você os viu.(falo Kagome)

_você não deveria confiar tanto nele assim o que eu vi não parecia um fora a Shrek estava rindo. (falo Rin)

_Eu não sei não Kah , fazemos assim no intervalo eu vou falar com o Miroki para ver se ele sabe algo sobre esse isso. Ele não é o melhor amigo do Inuyasha com certeza ele vai sabe de algo e eu conto para vocês. Ok ? (falo Sango)

Kagome e Rin fizeram sinal afirmativo logo o sinal bateu e o professor foi entrando. Kagome não conseguia prestar atenção na aula só ficava pensando no que o Miroki poderia iria fala para Sango. Inuyasha dizia que a amava e que estava ficando com a Kikio por pura diversão. Espera que Miroki falasse isso mas por alguma razão algo na sua mente dizia que não. Ela gostava de Inuyasha quando ainda era criança quando o viu pela primeira vez no velório de seu pai onde só tinha sete anos e ele tinha nove.

Depois do falecimento de seu pai, Inu Taisho pai de seu amor platônico Inuyasha sempre estará presente em sua vida dando apoio a seus avôs paternos e a ela por ainda não poder assumir os negócios de seu pai onde era sócio de Inu Taisho em uma grande empresa de advocacia.

_ Oiii aloooo ... KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (falo Rin berrando o nome dela).

_Ahhhhhhhhhh ...quer-me ...mata de ...susto (falo Kagome respirando fundo devido ao susto).

_ Kah hora do intervalo vamos come algo ou vai continua sonhando acordada.

_ Vamos cadê a Sango ? (pergunto já recuperada do susto).

_Ela já foi fala com o Miroki nos encontra no refeitório.

As duas foram indo em direção ao refeitório planejando o que iriam fazer depois da aula. Chegando elas sentam numa mesa perto de uma arvore e da onde dava de ver a quadra de esporte onde estaria a Sango conversando Miroki e Inuyasha e outros rapazes jogando futebol.

_ai que demora da Sango ela para ela fala sobre mim e não fica namorando com o Miroki (queixa Kagome).

_calma como é que se acha que ela vai consegui tirar isso do Miroki sem que ele perceba. (comenta Rin)

Elas estavam tão distraídas na quadra que nem firam quando alguém chegou perto delas.

_ olá meninas como é que estão as mais bem encalhadas da escola. (falo Kikio)

_e quem disse que estamos encalhadas Shrek ? (pergunto Rin)

_não me digam que vocês estão namorando (fingindo cara de surpresa) eu sabia que vocês eram lesbicas só que achei que vocês iriam declarar aqui na escola (fala Kikio com uma cara de deboche)

_mas não fui eu que perdi o namorado para uma lesbica neh minha querida ? (diz Rin começando a ri bela cara de braba que Kikio vez, mas Kagome mordeu o lábio no que escutou oque a Rin tinha dito).

_eu não sei oque você falando mas vou lembra-la que eu e Inuzinho estamos ótimos (nessa hora Kikio olha bem para Kagome e continua) e não vamos nos separar, porque oque tivemos foi uma briguinha boba e agora estamos mais unidos do que NUNCA.

Nessa hora Sango chega e Kikio sai sabe que Sango é pavio curto. E já tinha conseguido deixar a duvida na cabeça de Kagome que tinha ficado com uma cara de triste.

_o que houve aqui ? (pergunta Sango com uma cara de poucos amigos)

_ advinha Kikio inventando mentiras para mim (diz Kagome não querendo acreditar no que a outra tinha falado mas depois abre um sorriso) então oque o Miroki disse ou propôs para você ficar com essa cara ?

Miroki era um rapaz bonito, amigo, esperto e muito mas muito tarado e sempre acabava apanhando mais nunca tomava jeito mesmo namorando com Sango ele as vezes dava em cima de outras garotas mas nunca ia além na hora e lembrava de Sango e um arrepio passava em sua espinha lembrando de sua ameaça de morte.

_como sempre tento passa a mão na minha bunda mas como sempre eu bati nele.

_ mas já é normal isso (diz isso de boca cheia)

_ que nojo Rin fecha a boca não quero vê oque você esta comendo, mas voltando o assunto não por isso que estou assim. (diz Sango ficando mais seria que já estava)

_ então fala logo não faz suspense (fala Kagome já nervosa imaginando oque seria)

_ ele falo que ele não sabe de nada sobre você e Inuyasha porque até aonde ele saiba ele esta junto com a Kikio e ainda hoje leva-la para conhecer seu pai e sua mãe para oficializar o namoro deles. (nisso Kagome começa a ri sem para) Kagome você esta bem era para você começar a chorar não a ri.

_ hahahhaha ai ai ... Sango que brincadeira hem ? Você não deveria menti pois é muito feio. (diz ainda com um sorriso no rosto).

_ ela piro na batatinha . (diz Rin olhando seria para Kagome)

_eu também acho Rin (diz Sango com um olhar preocupado para a amiga)

_ há Sango eu e a Kah combinamos de i lá no bar do Prevê vamos ? Só que vai se noite das meninas.

_ Até vou mais já tinha combinado com Miroki de i lá hoje também, em outras palavras não vai se noite das garotas ( Sango diz com um sorriso maroto mas Rin aponta para Kagome ) Kah você se importa ?

_ Capaz o Miroki é a melhor distração que eu podei ter, mas meninas não precisa ficar assim por minha causa eu sei que Inuyasha tem algo a disser e eu confio nele sei que isso não passa de um engano. (diz dando um belo sorriso)

_ Sango é serio ela enlouqueceu ela está acreditando nele, ou ela é louca ou ela é burrinha mesmo. (fala Rin com uma cara de espanto)

Kagome não ligava para o que elas falavam pois acreditava em seu amado. E as olhava com um sorriso encantador.

Mas mal sabia ela que um belo conto a esperava.

* * *

**O.O **Gente esta ai o primeiro capitulo. Sou nova nisso então review para disser se devo continuar ou não.

Desculpe os erros de gramatica.

O proximo já já esta ai. Bjão


	2. A noticia

**Capítulo 2**

Inuyasha sempre foi um rapaz muito temperamental, muitas das vezes agia sem pensar, primeiro fazia e depois parava para ver os resultados de suas ações. Foi isso que fez com a Kagome ele gostava dela, admirava tanto por sua beleza e pelo seu jeito de ser, sempre alegre.

Já fazia duas semanas que ele e sua namorada Kikio tinham terminado por ela ter traído ele com um primo dela o Bankotsu e foi nesse período que ele começo a ir atrás de sabia que ela amava ele, então fico mais fácil de si aproximar dela. E nesse período de tempo eles acabam ficando e um desses dias que ele foi lá a sua casa ele pedi para ela não falar para ninguém sobre eles.

_ Kah queria pedi um favor para você.

_ Claro pode fala, se eu puder fazer.

_ É que hum ... Eu queria te pedi para não fala nada sobre nós.

_ Mas por quê ?

_ É que eu acabei de termina um namoro e não vai fica legal para você, não quero que nenhum idiota alguma coisa besta.

_ Pior que é verdade e fica feio para nós dois.

_ é por isso que eu te amo (nesse momento Inu pega e beija Kagome num beijo de tirar o folego)

_ waw ... Essa eu não esperava.

Só que Kikio sempre noite ligava a noite para Inuyasha para saber se eles podiam voltar. No começo ele falou que não queria mas nada pelo o que ela fez, que nunca aceitaria isso e não teria mas volta. Mas mesmo assim ela não deixou de liga.

_ Oi Inu.

_ Olá fala logo que eu não estou com saco para você hoje Kikio.

_ Eu quero fazer um acordo com você, aceita e eu paro de incomoda.

_ O que é ? Fala.

_ Um ultimo encontro. Uma ultima vez nossa junto, meus pais não vão estar no caso estaremos sozinhos. Então aceita.

_ Ok eu vou só para tu entende que eu não quero mais nada com você. Até mais tarde, já estou ai.

Dai em diante os dois voltaram a ficar juntos. Primeiro ele ia ver a Kagome e depois ia ver a Kikio onde as coisas esquentavam. Como Kagome ainda era virgem e acreditava em se entregar somente na sua noite de núpcias para o homem de sua vida. Mas a cada dia que passava Kikio pressionava mas Inuyasha pra eles voltarem a namorar como antes e melhor ainda queria que ele a apresentasse como sua namorada para seus pais. Até que um dia na escola enquanto eles ficavam escondidos ela fala :

_ Vai me leva lá um dia para conhecê-los Inuzinho por favor. Se você fizer isso por mim eu vou saber agradecer depois muito bem e muito melhor do que você já teve até agora. Ainda tem lugares que você ainda não conhece em mim.

_ Nossa assim você me mata.

_ É só falar sim e eu lhe dou tudo que prometi. Só que tem que ser rápido.

_ Esta bem você conseguiu. Daqui a um mês eu te levo lá em casa.

_ Não daqui uma semana se não nada feito.

_ Ahum eu não sei, você sabe que eu ainda estou com a Kagome.

_ Por isso mesmo já faz praticamente duas semanas que estão juntos e eu não gosto de ser a outra. Aceita ou não ?

Inuyasha viu que não tinha mais saída e fez que sim com a cabeça. E notou que Rin estava chegando á escola e saiu para ela não falar nada para amiga dela Kagome e principalmente Sango por mais quer fosse homem sabia que essa poderia fazer um barraco. Iria falar com a Kagome depois das aulas que estaria tudo acabado, mas perdeu a coragem na hora quando ela lhe deu um grande sorriso e o convidou para irem a um barzinho a noite.

_ Oi. (fala Kagome)

_ Oi Kagome eu queria fala com você rapidinho será que dá.

_ Sim claro, mas antes quero te fazer um convite. Hoje vamos para o bar do Prevê vamos.

_ Ce sabe que eu não quero que ninguém fique sabendo de nós, neh ?

_ Sei pode deixa é que ia ser noite das garotas mas Miroki também vai.

_ Não sei, acho que não.

_ Calma vai mais gente principalmente mais rapazes ai você não vai como posso dizer (diz Kagome colocando o dedo indicador abaixo da boca como estivesse pensando) você não vai segurar vela.

_ Como assim (Inuyasha já estava ficando com ciúme pois Kagome era sua e de mais ninguém) segurar vela ? Você vai fica com outro.

_ Não seu bobinho (diz Kagome começando a rir).

_ Quem é que vai ? Só espero que não vá nem o Kouga e nem o Houjo.

_ Eles vão, mas agora tenho que i nos vemos lá se você puder aparecer.

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome era uma moça muito bonita, não era de sair ficando com qualquer um assim. Confiava nela, só que neles não. Eles ficavam marcando território em cima de Kagome e não ia deixar ninguém a tirar dele. Pois depois que começo a ficar com ela ele viu que a admiração que ele tinha nela não era só de amigo e sim de quem estava apaixonado.

Kagome tinha convidado Kouga e Houjo porque queria provocar ciúmes em Inuyasha pois assim seria uma prova que ele gostava dela. E ela conseguiu isso dele, dai antes que ele falasse algo foi embora para deixar com mais ciúmes ainda.

As meninas tinham combinado de ir a tarde se encontrar na casa de Sango para combinarem suas roupas, como qualquer outra adolescente.

_ Meninas vocês querem alguns biscoitos de integrais. (Sango faz que não com a cabeça atrás de sua empregada) então ok, vou estar lá em baixo se quiserem alguma coisa. (falando isso ela sai)

_ Por que não podemos comer os biscoitos ? Eles tinham uma cara boa. (pergunta Rin)

_ Faz dois dias que ela pego essa receita na internet e é simplesmente horríveis esses biscoitos.

_ Nossa Sango você não esta exagerando não ? (pergunta Kagome)

_ Se quiserem eu pego lá para vocês, mas já vou avisando nem a Kirara a minha gatinha quis come, e olha que ela come de tudo. (diz Sango com uma cara de quem avisa amiga é)

_ É melhor então deixar para lá, não estamos de dieta mesmo néh Rin (fala Kagome fazendo não com as mãos).

Elas passam à tarde assim conversando, entre muitas piadas e avisos para a Kagome não deixar Inuyasha engana-la. Tanto Sango como Rin achavam que ele estaria mentindo para ela.

Enquanto Inuyasha estava em seu quarto pensando em um jeito de continuar com a Kagome e com a Kikio, estava gostando das duas, uma pelo jeito alegre de ser onde sua inocência transformava em charme e outra pelo jeito serio de levar tudo mais com muita ousadia. As duas eram diferentes como água e vinho. Sabia que Kagome era moça para casar e nunca aceitaria ser a outra, pois sempre que surgia um assunto de um cara com duas mulheres ela o criticava. Mas Kikio estava aceitando ser a outra por enquanto, sabia que ela não gostava da ideia por isso ficava o pressionando.

Seus pensamentos são encerados com alguém batendo na porta e ele murmura um entre:

_ O idiota o nosso pai esta nos chamando lá no escritório. Anda logo (diz Sesshoumaru fechando a porta)

Sesshoumaru era seu irmão mais velho. A diferença de idade era de três anos. Eles nunca se deram bem, ele culpava a nova esposa de seu pai por ter largado a sua mãe. Na época sua mãe estava muito doente de Kawasaki é uma enfermidade que envolve a boca, a pele e nódulos linfática e afeta, tipicamente, crianças. Mas sua mãe já estava num estagio avançado onde já tinha envolvido o seu coração passo vários dias internada no hospital onde Izayho era médica cardiologista. E nesse período de tempo ela e seu pai Inu Taisho tinham se conhecido e acabaram tendo um relacionamento.

Sesshoumaru acabo se tornando um homem frio, arrogante, fechado, e muito mas muito serio, só falava oque era necessário. Só abria a exceção quando era com seu meio-irmão.

Ele já se encontrava junto a seu pai no escritório sentado a frente à mesa dele. Inuyasha acabara de entra.

_ Bem então vamos começa já que meus dois filhos queridos estão aqui (Sesshoumaru levanta uma sobrancelha sabendo que não ia gostar da conversa pelo tom animador de seu pai) eu gostaria de lhes informar e lembra-los que esse final de semana eu e Izayho iremos fazer a nossa festa de aniversario de casamento.

_ E vai ter muita comida boa (diz Inuyasha passando a mão na barriga como estivesse com fome)

_ Quem olha assim acha que não somos uma das famílias mais poderosas de todo Japão e sim uns mortos de fome (fala Sesshoumaru dando um olhar fatal em seu meio-irmão)

_ Já que meus queridos filhinhos vão começa, mas vou continuar se me derem a licença (os dois mais jovens volta à atenção a seu pai) eu vou convidar só a família dessa vez, vai ser uma comemoração pequena.

_ Então oque temos a ver com isso ? (pergunta Sesshoumaru com um ar de quem não esta gostando)

_ É que irão também vim à família Higurashi, vocês bem sabem que considero como da família (os dois filhos balançam a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo) e depois da festa a menina Kagome vira morar aqui por uns tempos.

_ O que ? O senhor fico louco papai ? Mas por quê ? (pergunta o mais velho com um tom de voz nervoso)

_ Isso é muito bom (diz Inuyasha pulando da cadeira estava sentado com um sorriso enorme no rosto) maravilha.

_ Não, não estou louco (Inu Taisho fecha a cara) e sim isso é muito bom Inuyasha, e porque os avôs da menina terão que se ausentar por uns tempos para fazerem um tratamento e eu me ofereci para cuidar dela para ela não ter que ir para o Brasil e ter que perde um ano de ensino.

_ Por mim tudo bem estou gostando dela mesmo e assim quem não sabe começo a namorar ela até casar quando ela termina os ensinos (seu irmão e seu pai o olham surpresos pela reação dele em falar em casamento)

_ hahaha você é um idiota mesmo Inuyasha, ela é muito boa para si ! (exclama Sesshoumaru)

_ Se ela não é para mim pode ser para você neh, assim como as outras que você usa por no máximo 15 dias e depois larga fora como se fossem objetos . (diz Inuyasha apontando o dedo na cara de seu irmão mas ele só da um sorrisinho)

_ Vocês dois parem, você Sesshoumaru respeite a senhorita Kagome por favor ela é como uma filha para mim e você Inuyasha pense bem no que vai fazer pois você até eu saiba estava com uma garota que liga para cá todos os dias as noites. Não quero que nenhum dos dois machuquem a menina (dizendo isso Inu Taisho sai da sala)

Os dois irmãos ficaram se olhando por um tempo até que Sesshoumaru sai da sala dando um sorriso de canto para Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sempre acho Kagome uma menina alegre mais muito metida e feia quando criança até uma vez ver ela já com 15 anos como uma bela mulher. Ela já mostrava que era inteligente do que muitos pensavam principalmente ele e ela já fazia um estagio três vezes por semana numa das empresas de seu pai para um dia assumir, ele sempre se informou sobre a seu respeito pois comandava as empresas Taisho Higurashi sabia que assim que tivesse idade ela iria assumir os negócios como uma bela empresaria. E foi com esses pensamentos que não via a hora do dia da festa chegar.

* * *

**O.O **Está ai mais um novo capítulo espero que gostem.

Bjus comentarios pra disser se continuo.


	3. A viagem

**Capítulo 3**

Kagome depois de chegar de Sango foi para cozinha onde se encontrava seus avôs para dar um beijo neles. Mas antes entrar na cozinha algo do lado das escadas chama sua atenção.

_ Bom tarde vovô, vovó (fala dando um beijo na neles)

_ Olá Kagome (falam juntos)

_ O que são aquelas malas no lado da escada? (pergunta apontando para a escada)

_ É isso que queríamos conversar com você essa noite minha querida neta. (fala sua avó)

_ Essa noite vovó ... hum é que eu ia sair com as meninas (Kagome fala fazendo careta)

_ É que amanhã de manhã eu e seu avô iremos viajar para podermos fazer uns exames.

_ E assim nós queríamos jantar com nossa maravilhosa neta. (fala seu avô pegando sua mão)

_ Então iremos jantar nós três juntos e eu vou fazer uma lasanha para vocês não morrerem de saudade de mim. (fala Kagome com um sorriso maroto)

_ Mas não é a única comida que você sabe fazer? (pergunta seu avô)

_ Não, mas é a melhor comida que eu sei fazer para algo especial.

Com muita conversa e animação à noite passou e Kagome acabou esquecendo-se de avisar suas amigas e Inuyasha que não iria para o bar Prevê como tinha combinado com eles. O que os deixou muito preocupados por ela nunca foi de esquecer as coisas e ainda mais quando o assunto era seus amigos e claro seu namorado que tanto almejava, por mais que minha pudesse saber deles.

Kagome só lembrou-se deles quando foi dormi e seu celular tocou mostrando o nome de Sango na tela.

_ Oi Sango.

_ OI NADA, O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ QUE NÃO APARECEU NEM LIGO? VOCÊ ESTÁ MACHUCADA? SEUS AVÔS ESTÃO BEM? (fala Sango berrando no celular)

_ Não aconteceu nada, pode se acalmar é que eles iram viajar amanhã cedo e queriam ficar um pouco comigo.

_ E você vai fica sozinha aí? (fala com preocupação)

_ Não essa semana eu ficarei com a empregada que é como da família e a partir de sexta feira ficarei morando lá. (diz Kagome sentando-se na cama)

_ Eu não sei, por isso que irei ficar lá na casa do Inuyasha por esse tempo que estiverem fora.

_ Hum vai fica na casa do namoradinho é?

_ Não fala besteira Sango, nós até podemos estar juntos mas tenho que respeitar Inu Taisho e ninguém sabe que eu e ele estamos juntos.

_ Sabe sim.

_ Como assim?

_ Ele deu um fora na Kikio na frente de todo mundo e disse que vocês estão namorando.

_ Nossa por essa eu não esperava, achei que ele não falaria para ninguém por enquanto. Mas Sango amanhã você me conta como foi, porque estou com muito sono e ainda tem aula amanhã cedo.

_ Ok então tchau e boa noite.

Assim elas desligaram e foram dormir. No outro dia Kagome acorda cedo para dar tchau para seus avôs, logo após a partida deles ela foi para seu quarto pensar no que tinha acontecido com Inuyasha para contar para todos que ele e ela estavam juntos. Começou a imaginar como seria esses dias que passaria na casa dele e de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sempre achou o irmão mais velho de seu namorado muito bonito, mas também foi arrogante, frio, calculista, idiota, manipulador, entre outros adjetivos não muito bom.

Só que algo a incomodava sempre que pensará nele seu coração acelerava num jeito que a assustava, imagina que seu coração agia assim por não gostar nada de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Oi gente desculpe a demora. Postei um capítulo que estava no meu computador ele é pequeno.

Mas a pedido logo eu coloco outro maior.

Beijos e muito obrigada pela a incentivação.


	4. O pedido

**Capítulo 4**

As coisas de Kagome já estavam prontas para ela ir para a casa dos Taisho. Já havia chegado o dia que ela ia, que seria no aniversário de casamento do senhor Taisho com Izayho. A semana havia passado rápido, ela mal tinha falado com suas amigas e principalmente com Inuyasha devido às provas de finais de ano.

Só faltava mas um mês para o fim das aulas. Por mais que fosse ótima aluna ela não queria dar folga para os estudos, queria apenas manter as boas notas para assim entrar em uma das melhores faculdades de advocacia do Japão. Mas enquanto Kagome se preocupava com as notas Inu Taisho se preocupava com o estado da menina ele havia esquecido que praticamente todos os seus convidados eram yokais e Kagome vinha de uma longa linhagem de sacerdotes.  
Inu Taisho se encontrava em sua sala da corporação de advocacia. Era um prédio enorme com quarenta andares, muito rico em detalhes, tinha um ar clássico mas charmoso.

_ Tomo me ligue com Sesshoumaru. (pedi Inu Taisho apertando o apertando o interfone de sua mesa)

_ Sim senhor. Já está chamando. (diz passando a ligação)

_ Alô

_ Sesshoumaru quero lhe pedir um favor meu filho.

_ Fale papai se eu puder fazer.

_ Quero que cuide da senhorita Higurashi ela deverá ir hoje lá para casa e como a maioria será yokais tenho medo por sua segurança.

_ Me desculpe papai mas acho que não sou a pessoa mas indicada para isso, o senhor sabe muito bem o que eu penso sobre humanos.

_ Sesshoumaru a Kagome não é nenhuma humana qualquer ela é uma sacerdotisa e pela a energia dela acho que é muito forte.

_ Por que o senhor não pedi isso para Inuyasha até onde eu saiba ele está namorando com ela.

_ Como? (pergunta levando a voz)

_ O escutei um dia falando com aquele amigo humano dele que eles estavam namorando.

_ Espero que ele não faça nenhuma besteira. Mas mesmo assim quero que cuide da menina e a pegue hoje na saída da escola e isso não é um pedido e sim uma ordem.

Dizendo isso Inu Taisho desligo o telefone sabia que seu filho iria reclamar. Mas também tinha a certeza que nada de mal aconteceria com a menina se ele estivesse cuidando dela.

Sesshoumaru depois da ligação de seu pai não conseguiu mais trabalhar. Depois que ele tinha ficado sabendo que a menina Kagome iria passar uns dias em sua casa não conseguia pegar no sono direito, mal comia, e estava mas estressado que o normal. Seu assessor Jaken quem dirá ele havia escutado bem mais reclamações de seu padrão, tinha até chegado a apanhar dele muitas vezes já que era menor. E como sempre ele chega à pior hora.

_ Senhor Sesshoumaru o senhor Naraku Onigumo está na linha querendo saber se... (nessa hora Sesshoumaru toca o grampeador na cara de Jaken que tinha acabado de entrar na sala)

_ Cala a boca seu verme.

_ Sim senhor Sesshoumaru (fala alisando a onde tinha sido acertado) aconteceu algo de errado?

_ Eu mandei você calar a boca. Eu vou sair e não volto mas hoje. (fala começando a se levantar)

_ Mas senhor você terá a reunião com o grupo Rumiro hoje às duas horas. E estávamos esperando por isso há meses.

_ Droga eu tinha esquecido ... eu venho para a reunião, cuide de tudo para mim até lá.

Assim ele saiu de empresa só faltava meia hora para a Kagome sair de sua aula e ele por mais de não gostar de humanos ele cumpria com o que seu pai mandava e Kagome não era uma humana qualquer era alguém que tinha um pouco de respeito dele.

* * *

**O.O Mas um capítulo para vocês comentários por favor.**


	5. A besta

*** Besta falando ***

_* Sesshy falando em pensamento com a besta *_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sesshoumaru tinha chego na escola vinte minutos antes para pegar Kagome e levar ela para sua casa como seu pai havia pedido. Ele estava irritado mais que o normal por ter que estar num local cheio de humanos estúpidos como ele pensava. Mas para seu alivio era sábado e nem todos os aulos estavam lá era só alguns para fazer cursos preparatórios, mas mesmo assim tudo o incomodava e para piorar seu humor os cheiros dos humanos estava começando a ficar mais forte como sinal que já estavam saindo.

Kagome estava na sala terminando de guardar seu material enquanto Sango e Rin as esperava para elas irem ao shopping almoçar e comprar roupas, sapatos, jóias como toda garota adolescente. Assim que Kagome termina elas saem da sala conversando até que elas estão quase na entrada da escola e vejam um alforoso de meninas e param para ver e ouvir o que as estavam deixando naquele estado.

_ Olha olha que lindo que ele é. ( fala uma das meninas )

_ Lindo é apelido ele é um deus grego. ( fala outra )

_ Ai eu quero ele para mim ( comenta outra )

Sesshoumaru já estava mais nervoso que o possível além de ter que suportar estar num local que praticamente só se tinha seres humanos ele tinha que suportar meninas no cio. Ele as olhou só pensava que nunca iria dormir com uma humana na vida dele.

As meninas Kagome, Sango e Rin viram e ouviram o porque daquele alvoroço todo que tiveram que concordar que ele era muito bonito.

_ Nossa que lindo meninas. ( afirma Rin )

_ Bota lindo nisso ai se eu não estivesse com Miroki eu o atacaria. ( fala Sango passando a mão no cabelo )

_ Ele até que é bonito, parece um deus, tem um corpo, mas ainda prefiro o Inu. ( fala Kagome com um sorriso no rosto e voltando o olhar para suas amigas )

_ O amor é cego. ( falam Rin e Sango )

Sesshoumaru desencosta do carro quando vê Kagome conversando com suas amigas e vai até ela tirando mais e mais suspiros das meninas que passava. Sesshoumaru chego perto delas bem na hora que dava de ouvir elas falando dele e seus namorados, mais só uma frase o chamo a atenção a que sua Kagome dizia que ela achava seu irmão mais bonito.

Sua besta rosnou no que tinha ouvido. Já fazia tempo que Sesshoumaru não via sua besta dar algum sinal de vida.

**_ Droga ela não era para pensar em outro, principalmente naquele idiota.**

__ Isso não é problema meu. ( fala Sesshy em pensamento para sua besta )_

**_ Como não ela é nossa companheira e não pode pensar em outro.**

__ Nunca dormirei com uma humana. ( fala ainda mais irritado )_

**_ Irá sim eu quero ela e quero ela pensando só em mim e nenhum outro macho Sesshoumaru.**

__ Você pode querer mais eu não agora volte a dormir._

**_ Não vou voltar a dormi e se você não marca-la eu marco. ( diz a besta tentando assumir o controle de seu dono )**

__ Nunca irei marcar uma humana agora chega._

Sesshoumaru consegue colocar sua besta para dormir de novo. Continuando seu trajeto até a moça que iria ter que cuidar o final de semana como seu pai o havia mandado ele logo chega. E sem nenhuma gentileza ele a pega e a puxa pelo braço até o carro e ignorando as amigas dela que pediam para larga-la.

_ Me larga seu bruto. ( reclama Kagome )

_ Anta logo menina não tenho o dia todo para você. ( fala sem olhar para ela e apertando mais o braço dela )

_ Eu nem te conheço e onde você está me levando? ( Já fazendo cara de choro )

_ Olha só eu sou Sesshoumaru sou filho de Inu Taisho e sim você me conhece se prestar atenção agora entre no carro. ( fala colocando Kagome contra o carro e colocando seus braços ao redor dela )

_ Desculpe é que você foi muito grosso e só foi me puxando como eu poderia conhece-ló me desculpe. ( fala ofegante pela proximidade que estava de Sesshy )

_ Pare de pedir desculpas eu odeio isso e entre no carro. ( fala abrindo a porta do carro e quase jogando Kagome dentro dele )

_ Eu achei que eu fosse para sua casa mais tarde. ( fala Kagome assim que ele entra no carro )

_ Não meu pai pediu para busca-lá agora e cuidar de você este final de semana já que terá vários yokais por lá então não faça nenhuma idiotice se não o seu pior problema será eu.

Kagome engasga pelo que Sesshoumaru a diz e fica quieta para não sofrer nada, sabia que ele não era muito fã de humanos e odiava saber que iria ficar o final de semana com um. Pensando nisso ela da um largo suspiro e se aconchega no banco.

* * *

O.O mais um saindo agora do forno. Vou tentar faze-los maiores do próximo capítulo em diante.

Obrigada pelos comentários, beijus adoro vocês por lerem a minha fic.


	6. Patinho feio

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome sabia que com Sesshoumaru não se brincava, se ele falasse que água é vinho então será vinho e sem mais palavras, pois se dizer que ele está enganado você pode muito bem aparecer morto em dentro do rio e o noticiário ira informar que "pessoa perde controle de carro e aparece morto no rio" como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, sendo assim cuidado nunca é demais e boca fechada não entra mosquito.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio entre os dois só se escutava a música do David Guetta que cantou junto com Akon "Sexy Chick". Kagome acho meio estranho um homem sério escutando esse estilo de música ela acho que ele apenas gostasse do estilo clássico e mais nada. Até que ela deu uma boa olhada nele e viu um homem muito bonito mesmo de terno ele parecia ter um corpo atraente que deixaria qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino de boca aberta e louca para agarrar por ele assim mesmo fechado e com o modo de falar que faz lembra nossos bisavôs em tempos de guerra ele já era charmoso imagina ele sendo carinhoso e vestindo calças jeans e uma camiseta mais colada.

_ Posso sabe o que tanto você me olha garota? (pergunta sem olha para ela)

_ Aí Sesshoumaru quer me matar de susto. (fala colocando a mão no peito)

_ Não foi isso que perguntei. (continua no mesmo tom de voz frio)

_ Só estou com saudades dos meus avôs só isso. (responde olhando para seu colo)

_ Por acaso eu me pareço com eles para você ficar me olhando?

_ Não é que... Hum eu também estava pensando na festa que vai estar cheio de yokais e eu sou de uma longa linhagem de sacerdotisas eu fico um pouco de medo que possa acontecer algo comigo.

_ Por isso que eu vou ficar junto de você para nada de ruim possa de acontecer ao menos que você me irrite daí você já sabe seu pior pesadelo vai ser eu.

_ Você já é. (fala baixinho para si mais como Sesshoumaru é um yokai ele escuta e dá um pequeno sorriso)

"será que ele ira fazer alguma coisa contra mim mesmo o seu Inu Taisho não gostando, estou ferrada" pensamento de Kagome.

_ Sesshoumaru por que não é o Inuyasha que vai cuida de mim e sim você, eu e ele nos conhecemos mais não seria mais lógico?

_ Isso é simples ele é um hanyou burro que seria fácil qualquer um chegar perto de você e eu sou um yokai completo e nunca vi alguém ser idiota o bastante para tentar me enganar.

_ Pior que é verdade o Inuyasha às vezes é meio burro. (fala com a cara de pensativa)

_ Viu se até você que é namorada dele concorda imagina os yokais.

_ Mais eu não sou namorada dele. (falando isso ela jura que viu um sorriso de canto do todo poderoso ao lado dela)

***Que coisa boa ela não é nada daquele idiota* pensamento besta de Sesshoumaru**

Após mais um pequeno silencio eles chegam a um restaurante para poderem almoçar. O lugar não era muito chique mais ainda continuava sendo muito elegante.

Kagome se sentiu estranha feito um patinho feio no meio de vários pavões lindos onde ela só via na TV. Mas para sua sorte Sesshoumaru foi para uma mesa mais reservada no final do restaurante onde lá podia ser vistos todos e poucos poderiam ver eles isso há ajudou um pouco para se relaxar, mas os vários talheres em cima da mesa estava começando a piorar a situação, ela só esperava que as comidas não fossem daquelas que só tampava o buraco do dente porque ela estava morrendo de fome. Kagome começou a lembrar dos filmes que via de comédia romântica onde a mocinha era podre e o rapaz era muito bem sucedido a levava para um restaurante achando que ela iria gostar e se comporta e...

_ Kagome... Kagome oi. (fala Sesshoumaru causando um pulo da menina)

_ Hoje eu juro que morro de ataque cardíaco causado por você. (fala tomando um gole de água para se acalmar)

_ Você estava fazendo caretas e eu queria saber no você estava pensando porque você acabo de mostrar para o garçom que não é certa.

_ Mesmo nossa. (fala mordendo o lábio de baixo)

_ No que você estava pensando?

_ É que eu nunca estive num local desses e acabei me lembrando dos filmes que vejo.

_ O que acontece no filme que faz você fazer caretas?

_ A mocinha muito pobre e o rapaz muito rico a leva num restaurante onde ele acha que ela vai saber se comportar e ela só o faz pagar mico e nos filmes as comidas mal tampa o buraco do dente e eu estou morrendo de fome.

_ 1º você esta longe de ser a mocinha de qualquer filme, 2º a comida é bastante proporcional para comer com prazer e não para tampar um buraco na estrada e 3º você não é pobre.

_ Nossa obrigada pelos elogios a minha pessoa Sesshoumaru Taisho e nunca vim num lugar desses devido que a vovó e o vovô eles não terem uma saúde muito boa e não sou rica posso aparentar, mas não sou.

_ Como não você recebe uma boa porcentagem de dinheiro de nós.

_ Não recebo não o que vem só da para pagar à escola que é super cara, as coisas de casa, os remédios dos meus avôs e sobra um pouco para faculdade.

_ O dinheiro que você recebe é muito mais, mas isso não é da minha conta então vamos comer.

Kagome fico mais tranquila quanto viu o prato de comida não era como nos filmes, no seu prato havia cinco vezes mais do que tinha imaginado. E quanto aos talheres ela imito Sesshoumaru e os usava como fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Para sua alegria a sobremesa era maravilhosa ela nunca tinha comido algo tão bom assim.

Após o almoço eles foram para o escritório de Sesshoumaru como ele iria ter uma reunião importante com o grupo Rumiro. Ao entrar na empresa a sensação de Kagome voltara como ela fosse o patinho feio que só dessa vez o patinho estava vestido de rosa choque com sapatos de amarelo florescente. Alguns ali olhava para ela como se ela era alguma berasão da natureza essas eram as mulheres e já os homens a olhava como ela fosse um pedaço de carne pronto para ser devorado. Ela respiro de alívio quando ela e Sesshoumaru entraram em sua sala, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco.

_ Senhor Sesshoumaru quem é essa humana imunda? (fala Jaken com cara de nojo)

_ Ei respeito é bom e eu gosto seu, seu sapo feio. (fala com raiva apontando o dedo indicador para ele)

_ Jaken calado e a trate com respeito ela será minha companheira na festa de meu pai, e Jaken mande alguém buscar as coisas dela em sua casa e levar para a casa de meu pai.

_ Mas senhor Sesshoumaru ela é humana e a senhorita Kagura? (fala como se estivesse explicando para um cego)

_ Você vai me obedecer ou continuará a me irritar. (fala o fuzilando com os olhos causando arrepios em Jaken e risos de Kagome)

* * *

**^_^ **Mais um capítulo ai para vocês.

Comentários por favor.

Beijus até a próxima


	7. O respeito

**Capítulo 7**

O clima dentro do escritório de Sesshoumaru estava intenso, Kagome estava odiando o silêncio mais sabia que não poderia interromper Sesshoumaru. Ele estava analisando com muito cuidado o relatório da reunião que logo iria ter, pois a empresa de Rumiro era uma das maiores relacionadas a animes e mangas e estava processando uma em empresa por usar seus animes sem autorização e estavam dando créditos a o outro diretor gráfico.

Para Kagome outra coisa que a incomodou foi quanto uma coopera veio trazer chá para Sesshoumaru e quando ela foi pegar outra xícara de chá para lhe entregar ela a olhou fez cara feia e saiu murmurando algo que não conseguiu entender. Sesshoumaru viu a cena e se irrito por mais que a menina fosse humana era uma convidada dele e tinha uma sensação estraga que o estava o perturbando.

Sesshoumaru pega e se levanta com tudo de sua cadeira causando pulo de susto de Kagome que estava concentrada mexendo no facebook pelo seu celular que caiu com tudo no chão, mas Sesshoumaru nem deu bola para ela e ignorou as reclamações dela indo direto na porta a abrindo.

_ YURA VEM CÁ AGORA. (fala aos berros)

_ Sim meu senhor no que posso ajudar? (fala lhe mostrando um sorriso e entrando na sala)

_ A senhorita pode me disser por que não serviu chá para minha convidada a senhora por acaso está cega ou está mais burra que o normal?

_ De... des... culpe meu senhor é que... é que... (tenta explicar)

_ Não quero saber de desculpas, agora faça o seu trabalho e sirva minha convidada AGORA. (fala a última palavra berrando para coopera)

Depois de escutar Sesshoumaru berrar ela volta e pega o seu carinho com o chá e serve Kagome. Já Kagome que tinha visto toda a cena com pena da moça pelo modo que Sesshoumaru a havia a tratado só da um aceno de cabeça para a moça Yura, após a coopera sair Kagome espera Sesshoumaru sentar em sua cadeira e vai até ele e senta na cadeira da frente.

_ Sesshoumaru você não precisava falar daquele jeito com aquela moça. (fala olhando para ele)

_ Não pedi sua opinião. (fala sem olhar ela)

_ Eu sei é que se ela já não gostava de mim antes agora será pior. (fala abaixando a cabeça)

_ Não se preocupe ninguem a fara mal aqui para você se fizerem eles iram pagar com a própria vida. (depois de fala ele se levanta e vai até a cadeira ao lado de Kagome e pega em sua mão a fazendo corar no mesmo momento)

_ Obrigada eu acho Sesshoumaru. (agradece dando um belo sorriso)

Nisso chega Jaken como sempre na hora errada para chamar Sesshoumaru para reunião.

_ Senhor Sesshoumaru o senhor Rumiro já chegou junto com seus acessores e ...(Jaken para de falar quando nota que as mãos de seu senhor e de Kagome estão juntas chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru em Jaken)

_ Já estou indo Jaken pode ir. (comunica ao seu servo e se levanta ainda de mãos dadas com Kagome que tinha levantado junto com ele) E você Kagome me espere aqui e qualquer coisa interfone para Jaken que ele fara o que você quiser.

_ Obrigada mas eu acho que não vou precisar de nada. (termina de falar com um sorriso)

Sesshoumaru dá um beijo na mão dela e sai não podendo ver ela corar que nem um tomate. Mas sabia que causou um alvoroso em seu coração ele podia escutar o coração dela acelerado mais do que o normal e sua besta ficou muito feliz com isso.

***coisa maravilhosa esse som do coração da minha futura esposa parece um melodia feita só para mim como ela é***

* * *

**^_^ gente desculpe a demora.**

**Sei que esse capítulo é pequeno mais semana que vem posto outro maior.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Bjus até a próxima**


	8. Lira a namorada

Capítulo 8

Já se fazia quase duas horas que Kagome estava esperando por Sesshoumaru e estava achando que estava ficando louca, não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela já havia mexido no facebook pelo celular o que piorava seu estado ela já não aguentava mais a tela pequena do celular e ainda para ajudar a coisa feia chamada Jaken ficava indo e voltando fazendo cara e bocas para ela.

Mas até que uma hora que Jaken chega e coloca uns papeis ao lado do computador de Sesshoumaru que ela teve uma idéia, ela espera ele sair e vai até lá e começa a mexer até que a porta abre com força causando um leve susto nela.

_ Que inferno era para ele ter me ligado no horário do almoço. (fala sem notar a presença de Kagome)

_ Oi com licença... (começa a falar mais é interrompida)

_ Posso saber quem é você garota? (pede num tom de voz frio)

_ Sou Kagome... Kagome Higurashi. (responde gentilmente)

_ Garota o que você está fazendo na cadeira do meu namorado Sesshoumaru? (pergunta a moça ríspida)

_ Desculpe eu não sabia que ...

_ Que ele tinha namorada agora você já sabe então faça um favor vai embora daqui. (fala mostrando o caminho da porta com a mão)

_ Você vai me desculpar mais eu não vou ir embora daqui sem Sesshoumaru. (responde começando a ficar nervosa)

_ Olha garota se você não sai por bem vai sair por mal.

_ É mesmo é eu pelo menos posso saber o seu nome?

_ Sim é mesmo e o meu nome é Lira eu sou uma yokai gato e não gosto de me confrontem. (fala dando um tapa no rosto de Kagome)

_ Sua vira-lata você vai paga pelo o que você me fez. (termina de falar dando um tapa no rosto de Lira com um pouco de poder espiritual)

_ Com licença posso ajudar em alguma coisa? (pedi Yura para Lira dando um olhar mortal em Kagome)

_ Sim claro chame os seguranças e fale para eles tirarem essa coisinha daqui. (Yura acena com a cabeça e sai)

_ Eu já falei que não vou sair daqui sem o Sesshoumaru ou ao menos que ele peça o que eu acho muito difícil. (responde nervosa)

_ Então vamos ver. (responde sorrindo nisso chega os seguranças e leva Kagome a força embora)

* * *

A reunião parecia que não ia ter fim para Sesshoumaru, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era no som do coração que a menina Kagome tinha feito. E pela primeira vez em sua vida ele não conseguiu prestar atenção naquilo que ele queria e era seu dever.

Na hora que a reunião acabo ele ficou revoltado com os resultados da reunião e principalmente com ele por se ele não tivesse ficado pensando na menina ele teria conseguido o melhor dos resultados.

Ainda para ajudar teve um momento que ele sentia uma energia pura vindo de sua sala o que o deixava mais nervoso.

_ Jaken onde você estava? (pergunta indo para sua sala)

_ Estava verificando seu e-mail meu senhor.

_ Não falei para você ficar olhando a... (para de falar ao chegar a sua sala)

_ A coisinha idiota que teve a coragem de me bater? (pergunta Lira com um sorriso malicioso no rosto)

_ Onde está ela?

_ Também estava com saudades Sesshoumaru. (fala desanimada por ele não mostrar interesse nela)

_ Onde está ela? Não me faça repetir de novo. (pedi começando a ficar com os olhos vermelhos)

_ Pedi para os seguranças levarem ela embora. E se você quer saber como estou eu digo que estou bem já a garota ficou com o rosto vermelho. (responde voltando a sorrir)

Mas ao ouvir que Kagome havia se machucado Sesshoumaru perdeu o controle de sua besta e...

* * *

Oi desculpe a demora é que como essa história não tinha muitos leitores prestei mais atenção a minha outra fic.

Mas vou começar a cuidar das duas juntas e tenho novidades semana que vem vou postar uma nova fic.

Até a próxima e muita obrigada pelo carinho de vocês adoro ver os comentários.


	9. Saudades

Capítulo 9

Inuyasha estava ansioso para a chegada de Kagome ele não via a hora que ela iria entrar e lhe mostrar o belo sorriso que ela possuía por isso ele tinha permanecido deste de depois do almoço na sala. O seu nervosismo era tanto que ele havia ligado umas dez vezes para o escritório de seu irmão para saber que horas e eles iram vim.

Inuyasha imaginava muitas coisas que poderiam a vim a ocorrer pelo tempo que Kagome iria ficar em sua casa. Ele se via fugindo do quarto no meio da noite para ir dormir com ela. Se via tomando banho junto com ela. Muitos de seus pensamentos não eram muitos inocentes.

_ Eu acho que tenho que parar de andar um pouco com o Miroki. (pensa em voz alta)

_ Me desculpe senhor Inuyasha a senhorita Kikio ligou de novo e pediu para o senhor entrar em contato com ela assim que possível. (avisa a empregada)

_ Obrigado. (agradece e a empregada sai)

Inuyasha após de saber que sua Kagome iria vim para passar uns tempos com ele e sua família havia esquecido completamente de Kikio ele havia até saindo comentado por ai que ele e Kagome estavam namorando.

Ele tinha certeza que Kikio havia ficado com raiva pelo o que ele estava falando por ai, pois um dia antes ele estava fazendo juras de amor para ela e havia passado a tarde com ela em na casa da moça.

_ Que merda eu havia me esquecido dela... (comenta pensativo) Mas dá nada agora eu tenho Kagome e sei se eu quiser conseguirei ficar com as duas.

_ Deu para falar sozinho agora Inuyasha? (pergunta Miroki)

_ Como você entrou que eu não te vi?

_ Você estava ai falando sozinho com um sorriso no rosto com cara de quem vai aprontar que nem me ouviu chegando.

_ Feh... mas o que você está fazendo aqui eu não te falei hoje de manhã que a tarde eu estaria ocupado. (fala nervoso)

_ Sim, sim falou mas Sango me ligou preocupada com a Kagome e me pediu para vim ver se está tudo bem com ela. (informa sentando no sofá)

_ Como assim preocupada? A Kagome ainda nem chegou em casa.

_ Ela ainda não chegou já faz quase uma hora que Sango falou com Kagome e ela falou que estava saindo da empresa e que estava com muita raiva. (fala com a voz tensa com medo do que poderia a ocorrer com sua amiga)

_ Será que meu irmão fez algo a ela se ele o fez eu o mato. (diz com raiva)

_ Onde será que ela está então para casa dela ela não foi Sango acabou de ir lá.

_ Eu vou atrás dela, eu sabia que eu que tinha que ir busca-la na escola e não aquele idiota.

_ Eu acho melhor você esperar Inuyasha... (começa mas é interrompido por seu amigo muito nervoso)

_ FICOU LOUCO MIROKI E SE ACONTECER ALGO A ELA?

_ Mas e se ela chegar aqui e não ter ninguém que possa dar apoio a ela, você sabe como Kagome é tímida e não vai querer comentar nada com seus pais.

_ É verdade eu irei esperar... mas só meia hora se ela não chegar entre esse tempo vou atrás dela.

* * *

Kagome após o ocorrido no escritório de Sesshoumaru saiu muito nervosa. Ela tinha levado um tapa na cara de uma mulher que achava que tinha o rei na barriga e ainda para ajudar havia sido retirada por seguranças da própria empresa que ela foi sócia.

Seus poderes estavam agitados e ela tinha muito medo de machucar alguém em seu caminho por isso que não foi para casa dos Taisho. Tinha medo pois lá eram quase todos yokais só um ou dois que não eram e sabia que poderia perder o controle e acabar liberando sua energia e assim purificando os outros a seu redor.

Então tinha decidido ir ao cemitério ver o tumulo de seu pai já se fazia um bom tempo que ela não ia e sempre que ia para lá se sentia mais calma. Lá era como o seu porto seguro, por mais que ela tinha medo do ambiente e principalmente a noite o lugar parecia mais assustador ela esquecia de tudo ao seu redor quando chegava lá.

Era relaxante para ela, sempre que chegava onde seu pai havia sido enterrado ela sentava ao lado na grama onde havia uma árvore enorme igual que havia no santuário onde ela tinha crescido quando pequena sempre era nessa árvore que começava a conversar com ele. Poderia parecer loucura ela sabia que nunca iria ter uma única resposta, mais era assim que seu coração aliviava.

_ Pai como eu sinto a sua falta o senhor não sabe como é triste ficar sem a mamãe e o meu irmão mas agora ficar sem a vovó e o vovô é muito pior. (fala começando a chorar) Por que eu não posso ser normal como todo mundo. Eu queria tanto minha família toda junto. O pior é saber que tem gente que tem e não liga muito para eles.

Kagome olha para o céu para poder admirar o cair do sol. Ela achava lindo a imagem.

_ Sabe papai eu não entendo o senhor iniciou uma sociedade com o senhor Inutaisho para mostrar para todos que humanos e yokais poderiam viver todos juntos mas não adianta a guerra sempre continua. Não importa o que se faça a luta sempre continua. Um exemplo sou eu hoje... papai sindo a sua falta como queria que o senhor estivesse aqui comigo.

Kagome fala e baixa a cabeça até que ela se assuta com alguém a chamando.

_ Kagome...


	10. O beijo

**Atenção esse capítulo é um pouco mais forte, mais ainda não é limão.**

**Essa história é categorizada como M mais era informar quando tiver cenas mais fortes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - O beijo**

Sesshoumaru tinha deixado sua besta assumir o controle após escutar que sua Kagome tinha a machucado. Na hora a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em arrancar a cabeça de Lira fora de modo bem lento para ela sentir dor antes de morrer.

Após isso ele saiu correndo atrás de Kagome, ele não conseguiu pegar o cheiro dela mais a poluição na cidade de Tóquio era enorme.

Ele volta e vai e pega o seu carro e vai até a casa dela mas não a encontrou. Ele decide que vai ser melhor ir para a casa de seu pai para ver se ela tinha ido para lá sem ele.

_ Onde está Kagome? (pergunta Sesshoumaru ao entrar em casa)

_ A gente não sabe, mais Inuyasha foi atrás dela para ver se a encontra. (responde Miroku que tinha ficado se caso ela aparecesse)

_ Ele não precisava ir ele não é nada dela. (fala rosnando)

_ Assim como você não é. (fala Kagome entrando pela porta)

_ Claro que eu sou. (fala nervoso por ela disser que não é nada dela)

Miroku ficou surpreso com a afirmação do meio irmão de seu melhor amigo._ " Inuyasha não vai gostar nada disso, ter que lutar contra o seu irmão "_ Pensa Miroku.

_ Não você não é. E se alguém tem algo comigo é seu irmão. (responde também nervosa)

_ Meio irmão e ele não tem nada com você.

_ Sesshourmaru... com licença mais estou muito cansada por hoje para ficar brigando. (fala mais calma e virando para começar a sair mais e impedida por Sesshoumaru a segurando pelo busso)

_ Como você está? Eu te procurei e não... (começo com o tom de voz normal)

_ Sesshoumaru não quero conversar. (se solta dele e sai para ir ao quarto que era para ela)

_ Nossa. (suspira Miroku)

Após a conversa de Sesshoumaru e Kagome, Miroku pegou seu celular do bolso para ligar para seu amigo e sua namorada para dizer que Kagome já tinha chego.

Sesshoumaru depois de ouvir o amigo humano de Inuyasha pega e vai para seu quarto para poder se acalmar. Ele chegou e sentou em sua cama para poder pensar no que tinha acontecido.

Primeiro ele havia perdido o controle que ele sempre se viu muito orgulhoso de poder controlar, e tinha perdido pr causa de uma garota humana.

Segundo ele ficou pela primeira vez em sua vida preocupado com outra pessoa.

E terceiro e mais importante declarou que ele tinha algo com ela.

Ele não estava se reconhecendo ele Sesshoumaru Taisho, mais conhecido como perfeição de matar estava preocupado e declarando um humano como sua. Logo ele que havia dito e sempre odio humanos por serem fracos e pateticos, agora estava desejando um. Era só ele pensar nela que sentia seu corpo começar a esquentar, como se estivesse dentro de uma sauna, seu membro intímo estava pulsando como nunca tinha antes que chegava a doer.

E quando ficou sabendo que alguém um youkai como ele tinha machucado a doce e frágil Kagome ele só via vermelho e só sentia o desejo enorme de vingar ela por derem a machucado.

Já na hora que ele escutou ela sugeriu que seu meio irmão tinha algo com ela, ele queria sair correndo e matar seu irmão por tentar algo com ela.

_ Essa humana está me enfeitiçando, tenho que falar para ela parar que não vai dar certo. (fala para si mesmo e sai para o quarto de Kagome)

Kagome só chegou a seu quarto e foi logo tomar um banho, por mais que ela gostava de sentir que seu pai estava com ela, ela não gostava de sentir o cheiro de cemitério em si. Ela ficou lá na banheira por volta de vinte e cinco minutos e sai enrolada na toalha. Havia deixado para procurar a roupa depois e saísse do banho. Já tinha pego calcinha e sutiã que tinha colocado em cima da cama quando alguém pega e abre a porta com tudo e fechando logo em seguida sem ter a olhado para ela ainda até que se vira e olha para a cama e depois para ela dos pés a cabeça.

_ Se... Se... Sesshoumaru. (o chama numa voz rouca)

Sesshoumaru não esperava a encontra-la assim de toalha e principalmente não tinha imaginado que iria ver as roupas intimas dela em cima da cama. Era algo que ele nunca iria esquecer o jogo de calcinha e sutiã de onça com renda marrom para chamar mais atenção e calcinha fio dental. Na mesma hora ele a imaginou usando e olhou para ele da cabeça aos pés. A toalha em seu corpo mostrava um pouco do peito e em baixo era dois palmos abaixo da cintura o que deixava a situação muito melhor. E quando ela havia pronunciado o seu nome naquela voz roupa sua imaginação foi muito mais longe " ela usando o jogo que ela tinha escolhido deitada na cama chamando por ele, implorando para ele ".

Kagome não sabia o que fazer ele a estava a analisando o seu corpo inteiro e olhava para a cama e tava de notar que ele estava ficando com o olhar de luxuria e quando o havia chamado o olhar dele só ficou muito mais intenso e ela não pode conter o formigamento que estava começando no meio da sua perna. Aquilo era novo para ela, por mais que ela já tivesse sentido desejo por outras caras nada tinha sido como isto e ela sabia que era desejo por ele.

Sesshoumaru em sua analise para ela parou bem na sua região inferior ele começou a sentir o cheiro de excitação nela o que ele tinha certeza que era o fim do controle para não a agarrar, mais não conseguiu se segurar seu membro estava mais dolorido que antes algo que ele achava que era impossível mais viu que estava errado.

Ele não se aguentou mais e foi até ela e agarrou e a beijou, ela o correspondeu na mesma hoara que a tinha beijado. Ele estava começando a fazer o caminho da cama enquanto a beijava na boca e horas no pescoço. Até que ela senti a cama e o empurra para longe dela. Ele começa a chegar mais perto dela mais ela logo sai dali e vai para o outro lado do quarto.

_ Não chega mais perto de mim. (diz ainda com a voz rouca)

_ Por que não? ( pergunta se aproximando)

_ Porque eu não quero. (responde colocando a mão na frente para ele parar)

_ Tem certeza eu posso sentir o cheiro seu Kagome e sei que você quer.(fala mais para de andar até ela)

_ Tenho... Sesshoumaru por favor vai embora. (pedi ainda rouca)

_ Sim eu vou, vai ser melhor mesmo não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando te beijei, você não passa de um humano imundo. (fala com sua voz fria comum e sai)

_ Sesshoumaru. (fala baixinho)

Kagome começa a sentir seu olho começar a encher de lágimas novamente e para seu pior ela queria que ele a beijasse de novo.

* * *

**Oi gente mais um capítulo para vocês espero que tenham gostado resolvi dar uma apimentada nesse casal.**

**Mas é claro que vai rolar muita confusão ainda.**

**Bjus até o próximo e muito obrigada pelos coméntarios e gente eu respondo alguns pelas mensagens privadas e outros que não dá **

**vou começar a deixar a resposta aqui, ok?**


	11. Planos para festa

Inuyasha não gostou nada do que seu amigo Miroku tinha dito da discussão que ocorreu em sua casa, sendo os protagonistas seu meio irmão e sua Kagome. Ele conhecia seu irmão e sabia que Sesshoumaru não gostava de mulheres humanas, nem para passar apenas uma noite, porque eram fracas e tinham o cheiro ruim.

Mas Inuyasha tinha quase certeza que seu irmão iria abrir uma exceção para Kagome. Era obvio, ela era bonita, esperta, cheirosa, uma voz que sempre que falava parecia música e um corpo que deixa qualquer homem yokai ou não louco para agarrá-la. E para piorar ela tinha um ar de inocente que a deixava ainda mais atraente em sua opinião e pelo jeito a mesma opinião de seu meio irmão.

Inuyasha chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto de seu irmão para deixar bem claro que Kagome era sua e apenas sua e de mais ninguém nem que ele tenha que brigar com por ela, ele iria, mas seu irmão nem parecia nota-lo parecia que estava preso em sua mente oque o irritava, pois estava ali para brigar pela mulher que quer para ser sua esposa e seu irmão não o notava só ficava com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas sua sorte ainda estava para piorar quando seu celular toca.

Ele olha quem estava ligando e faz uma careta e sai do quarto de seu irmão e vai para o seu para poder atender.

_ Não posso falar agora. (diz logo ao atender)

_ É importante. (fala a voz no telefone)

_ Já disse que não posso falar agora mais tarde eu te ligo. (fala mas grosso)

_ Inuyasha se você não vim falar comigo eu vou até a sua casa. (ameaça a voz)

_ Kikio você não seria louca.

_ Eu não pagaria para ver, lhe dou meia hora se não vim neste tempo vou ai. (avisa Kikio desligando)

_ Kikio... Kikio... droga.

* * *

Inu Taisho estava ansioso para a sua festa de aniversário de casamento com Izayho. E o principal motivo tinha sido a sua convidada de honra Kagome Higurashi, ele sabia que poderia ser muito arriscado, mas estava estava disposto a correr o risco se fosse necessário.

Inu Taisho tinha certeza que Kagome estava perto de seu período fértil e que seria difícil para um yokai não acasalado ignorar tal cheiro. Por mais controle que o yokai possa ter ele iria perder e principalmente na hora que visse a menina, ela era bonita, tinha corpo, aparência delicada onde a deixava ainda mais sensual e para melhorar era só o yokai falar com ela que ele perderia, pois sua voz era como um canto para se perder. E vai ser ai que seu filho mas velho entra .

Sesshoumaru seria a pessoa perfeita para cão de guarda da menina. Ele odiava humanos e assim ele não teria nenhum desejo por ela e mesmo que o perfume dela seja forte, Sesshoumaru tem um controle por sua fera que causa inveja a muitos até ele mesmo Inu Taisho tinha inveja desse ponto de seu filho.

_ Essa festa promete. (pensa em voz alta)

_ Sim meu amor essa festa vai ser maravilhosa. (comenta Izayho entrando no escritório)

_ Izayho minha querida você sabe onde nosso filho Inuyasha foi? Eu o chamei e ele nem me escutou.

_ Não sei meu amor, mas de certo ele foi ver aquele amigo dele.

_ Sim pode ser... e querida aquela garota parou de ligar?

_ Sim, por que?

_ Só para saber. (responde dando um sorriso para a esposa)

Inutaisho não tinha só planos para Kagome essa noite. Ele estava também vendo uma noiva para seu filho mais novo. Ele estava em dúvida entre duas uma yokai espelho que poderia sugar a alma de alguém com qualquer espelho ou uma yokai loba que vinha de uma longa linhagem real.

* * *

Kagome após a visita de Sesshoumaru não conseguiu dormir e não parava de pensar no que tinha acontecido entre os dois. E acabou lembrando que tinha sido beijada duas vezes no mesmo dia por dois homens que poderiam ser deuses de tão belos que eram.

_**Flash Back**_

_Kagome após o ocorrido no escritório de Sesshoumaru saiu muito nervosa. Ela tinha levado um tapa na cara de uma mulher que achava que tinha o rei na barriga e ainda para ajudar havia sido retirada por seguranças da própria empresa que ela foi sócia._

_Seus poderes estavam agitados e ela tinha muito medo de machucar alguém em seu caminho por isso que não foi para casa dos Taisho. Tinha medo pois lá eram quase todos yokais só um ou dois que não eram e sabia que poderia perder o controle e acabar liberando sua energia e assim purificando os outros a seu redor. Então tinha decidido ir ao cemitério ver o tumulo de seu pai já se fazia um bom tempo que ela não ia e sempre que ia para lá se sentia mais calma. Lá era como o seu porto seguro, por mais que ela tinha medo do ambiente e principalmente a noite o lugar parecia mais assustador ela esquecia de tudo ao seu redor quando chegava lá._

_Era relaxante para ela, sempre que chegava onde seu pai havia sido enterrado ela sentava ao lado na grama onde havia uma árvore enorme igual que havia no santuário onde ela tinha crescido quando pequena sempre era nessa árvore que começava a conversar com ele. Poderia parecer loucura ela sabia que nunca iria ter uma única resposta, mais era assim que seu coração aliviava._

__ Pai como eu sinto a sua falta o senhor não sabe como é triste ficar sem a mamãe e o meu irmão mas agora ficar sem a vovó e o vovô é muito pior. (fala começando a chorar) Por que eu não posso ser normal como todo mundo. Eu queria tanto minha família toda junto. O pior é saber que tem gente que tem e não liga muito para eles._

_Kagome olha para o céu para poder admirar o cair do sol. Ela achava lindo a imagem._

__ Sabe papai eu não entendo o senhor iniciou uma sociedade com o senhor Inutaisho para mostrar para todos que humanos e yokais poderiam viver todos juntos mas não adianta a guerra sempre continua. Não importa o que se faça a luta sempre continua. Um exemplo sou eu hoje... papai sindo a sua falta como queria que o senhor estivesse aqui comigo._

_Kagome fala e baixa a cabeça até que ela se assusta com alguém a chamando._

__ Kagome..._

_Kagome no primeiro momento não estava acreditando na voz que a tinha a chamado. Já se fazia um bom tempo que não a escutava._

__ Akira? (pergunta sem se virar)_

__ Sim sou eu. (responde e vai até ela e a abraça)_

__ Akira como eu senti sua falta... (fala começando a chorar) Eu... eu... Akira..._

__ Shhh minha princesa eu estou aqui agora e não vou mais te deixar. _

__ Você promete?_

__ Prometo. (nisso ele pega e levanta o rosto dela e lhe dá um beijo) _

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

_ Akira não vejo a hora de ficarmos juntos.

Sesshoumaru que estava passando em frente ao quarto de Kagome escuta o que ela fala. E nisso ele para e senti um leve cheiro de excitação no vindo do quarto dela já que a porta não estava tudo fechada. Ele logo começa a ver tudo ficar vermelho em sua frente e sem pensar muito entra no quarto dela.

Ele entra e fecha a porta e vai direto até a cama onde ele senta, e nota que ela nem percebeu ele entrar por estar pensando em outro o que o deixa com mais raiva ainda. Ele pega e a puxa com tudo para ele e a beija, um beijo rápido e bruto e a solta e se levanta e sai, mas antes ele para na porta e a olha e diz:

_ Espero que agora você para de pensar em outro. (depois pega e sai)

;-)

:-p

* * *

Akira = O inteligente

**_Respondendo as reviews_**

**_Nya _**_é já estava na hora das coisas começarem a esquentar. Mas Kagome é como a maioria da mulherada fala uma coisa enquanto quer outa. E as roupas íntimas não pude evitar. kkkkk_

**_Joh Chan_**_ espero que tenha gostado. _

**_Adrimke_**_ Obrigada e desculpe a demora._

**_Neherenia_**_ Obrigada adoro saber a o que acham e desculpe a demora._


End file.
